Many agricultural operations, such as cultivating, planting, and the like, are performed by multi-row implements which are towed by large tractors. Heretofore, a 12-row implement was commonly used by many farmers. Presently, 24-row implements are available, and many farmers would prefer to use the 24-row implements, even though they now own 12-row implements. However, the cost of buying the larger 24-row implements is too prohibitive, when considering the capital investment involved with 12-row implements.